Terug na LitNet
by Sanded Silk
Summary: A dating service track book, complete with personal histories and first-date records. Ongoing. and it's not MY dating record, if that's what you're thinking. Woooo.


Soo, this idea came to me when I was flipping through the Washington Post Magazine and when I came upon the section where they summarize a set-up date.

Blehh.

This is going to be a continuous story, so as long as I have ideas popping into my head, I'll post. ASAP. =]

BTW: The title is "matchmaker" translated to the language Afrikaans. According to Google Translator. How low I've sunken.

**Disclaimer: I own this!! WHOOO!!!!**

--Sanded Silk--

* * *

MATCH # 1

A Bit of Background Info

_Lysette Everseau_: My name's Lysette. I'm proud to say that I'm the leader of Charlie's Angel Army. You know, the ladies' gang in charge of this area's northern parts? Yeah.

Appearance? Umm...I dunno. Reddish hair, straight and long. Greenish eyes? Pointy chin, thin eyebrows, double-eyelids. Tallish and thin. I can kiss my elbow.

Birthstone is Rose Quartz. Birth flower is the carnation. Birth animal is the mouse (can you believe that??). I'm close to twenty.

Brag a bit. Well, I've killed more people than I can remember. I've also ordered the deaths of tons of other people. My gang's pretty big. I can stand on my head, and I can shoot a rubberband farther and truer than anyone I know.

Random information. Hmm. I guess I have a blood brother and sister, both younger. My mom's dead. My dad's missing. My uncle's drunk half the time I'm around. Childhood memories? There was a place I used to live in a loong time ago. Beautiful. Nice neighborhood, and all of my family was still together; mom and dad, and me. There was a park out in front of my porch. I had a friend there too. Short kid. Miss him.

_Robert Crennals_: Hey, I'm Robert. I'm a lawyer, with my own firm down-town. There are lots of criminals around here, so I'm usually pretty busy.

Appearance. Hmm, I have brown hair and blue eyes. I sort of have bangs. I like wearing dress shirts with dress pants, but I hate dress jackets and shoes; most uncomfortable things in the world. I'm pretty tall, I guess; vaguely near six feet?

I just turned twenty-two. My birthstone is onyx. My birth flower is the iris. My birth animal is the turtle.

...Now that I think about it, this info makes me seem kind of feminine.

Well, I have never lost a case before. And I'm not the heartless, money-crazed, stereotypical lawyer; I can have fun when I want to. And when I know that it won't land me with consequences later on. I'm a good listener, and I'm good at giving advice.

I have a dad, a mom, and a younger sister. Very interesting, I know. I also have a dog. He's reeally big, and reeally friendly. I've been living in the same place since I can remember. I really like apple pie, and if you put ice cream on it, I'm in trouble.

--THE DATE--

Lysette and Robert agreed to go to a bar--with much hesitation on Robert's part. The date was on a Thursday, and it was supposed to start at 6 pm.

Robert: I got there five minutes early, and I ordered a drink.

Lysette: I think I was a little late. But he didn't seem to care. Really laid-back smile. And weird taste in bar-going clothing.

Robert: I shook her her hand, which seemed fine with her. She didn't seem too intimidating or gang leader-like, which is good, or else I would have been too nervous throughout the date to speak. I didn't recognize her, so I don't think we've met in court before.

Lysette: Kinda cute, I guess. Dress shirt, untucked and not completely buttoned up, and dark pants. His eyes were large and blue and painfully innocent. When he told me that he was a lawyer, I was surprised. Aren't lawyers supposed to be older and crabbier and not spending time on dating services?

Robert: She was wearing a soft grey long-sleeved sweater, a thin dark-grey scarf with fringe, and black dressy pants, and a pair of heavy-duty black leather boots. She was incredibly skinny, and had incredibly strong green eyes and incredibly long red hair, nearly reaching her waist. She has nice lips.

Lysette: Really intelligent and a little funny. Just a little. Smiled so easily.

Robert: She seems very witty for a gang leader. She caught on to all of my jokes--even the one about Ralph Waldo Emerson. Her humor is nice and dry, with a healthy spash of sarcasm. I'm impressed.

Lysette: Nice. Until he pushed about my family.

Robert: I realized too late that I had pushed too far about her past when she clammed up and glared at me with steely eyes. I didn't really know what to do at first. The silence was horrible.

Lysette: When he looked at me with that pitiful look, like he was reassuring a child, I lost it. I threw something at him--my cup?--and stalked into the bathroom. I cried a lot.

Robert: A sympathetic woman heeded my pleadings, and ran into the bathroom to check to make sure Lysette wasn't doing anything...uh, self-endangering. You know what I mean.

Lysette: I scared the hell outta that woman. Good times.

Robert: The woman flew out of the bathroom, screaming insanities, so I guessed that Lysette was still all right. I leaned against the wall beside the ladies'-room door and waited.

Lysette: I was going to leave as soon as I closed the bathroom door behind me. But Robert was standing there, and he just kinda stared at me with that pitying look again.

Robert: She looked at me with her steely glare, and something seemed to click inside her, because she walked over to our table and sat down with her head bowed.

Lysette: It was the hardest thing I had ever done.

Robert: When I sat down in front of her, the silence wasn't quite as horrible. And then she started talking. She told me about her family, and her past, and the friend she had in her childhood, and the park she used to play in every day. Her hair was covering her face, and I knew she was crying. But while she was talking, she looked up at me with her tear-stained face and quivering chin, and her stuttery words became quiet and raw with truth.

Lysette: I told him all. I just looked into his face, and everything was suddenly so easy to tell.

Robert: When she finished telling me what she needed to, she fell silent, and she stared at the tablecloth.

Lysette: Not a word. He didn't say a word. I felt him looking at me, and I kinda knew he was trying to figure out the right thing to say.

Robert: She was all scrunched up into herself, with her shoulders tightened and brought close to her body, and her head down, and her hands under her thighs. She looked so alone. And then I knew what to do.

Lysette: He stood up suddenly. I was scared that he would leave.

Robert: I walked around the table to her chair, stopped next to her, squatted down half-way, and pressed my thigh against hers. She looked confused, and she scooted away from the physical contact. Just what I was hoping for.

Lysette: When I moved away from him, he sat down. And hugged me.

Robert: She was incredibly tense at first, and I could feel every fiber in her body screaming _get your face out of my hair_ and _let go of me before I kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again_, but after awhile she relaxed a little, and she leaned her neck against my nose. She smells really good.

Lysette: While he was holding me, I realized that I couldn't remember the last time I had been held. I started to cry into his hair, but I don't think he minded.

Robert: I didn't know she was crying until I felt her shoulders shaking, and I held her a little more tighter than before, and I rocked her back and forth. We got stared at a bit, but I didn't care at all. I could feel her lips against the back of my head, and I could feel her tears dripping onto my neck.

Lysette: The ride home was long and quiet.

Robert: When we got to her house, she unbuckled her seat belt, and looked at me through eyes red and swollen from crying, and she mumbled something like a "thank you" before she clambered out of the car and fairly ran for her house. I think I'm in love.

Lysette: Hope we never meet ever again.

--AFTERMATH--

Since their date, they've had two additional ones, much to Lysette's hesitation. One date was at Robert's house, where his dog attacked her with saliva and fur; the second date was at an ice rink, where both learned to skate by holding onto each other and trying not to fall. Their relationship seems to have a bright future.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you thiiink!! :3

--Sanded Silk--


End file.
